The Collapse of the Haunted House
by Kirkland22
Summary: The Eds have entered the haunted house again and this time want to establish a touring scam inside it. Unfortunately for them, they end up destroying the house and causing bigger trouble than they had planned. I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy.
1. The Haunted House Scam

**The Collapse of the Haunted House**

_Chapter 1: The Haunted House Scam_

Eddy crept up hesitantly to the door of the feared haunted house of Peach Creek. He recalled the time when they entered the house before and ended up getting tricked by the Kanker Sisters. The door knob was still missing after that occurrence, so Eddy had to shove the door open. He stood gazing into the living room of the house.

Ed and Edd walked up behind Eddy and scanned the empty house.

"I'm afraid, Eddy." Edd spoke. "What if the Kankers are in there now?"

"Relax, will ya?" Eddy nonchalantly muttered, hiding his inner fear. "It's empty now. It's not like the Kankers are here every second of the day."

Eddy slowly walked into the living room, followed by Ed and Edd.

Eddy turned to his friends. "All we have to do is set up our haunted house touring scam and we'll be in cash city!"

"It's not that easy, Eddy." Edd began, quivering in fear. "This house is a hiding place for the scariest insects and animals."

"Just a few spiders and some ants won't do us harm, Double D." Eddy said.

Soon, Eddy determined that it was safe inside the haunted house so he brought in his sales desk and money jar. He set it up at the entrance of the house to be ready in case customers showed up.

"Okay, boys." He started. "Let's do a quick tour of the place ourselves and make some decent paths for the tourists."

The Eds had to split up because the house was so large and had many rooms.

Now, since he was away from Ed and Edd, Eddy had no reason to hide his fear. He stepped cautiously around the hallway, glancing at the pictures on the wall, the cobwebs strewn about, and the doorways to vacant secondary rooms.

Eddy remembered his mission, which was to make a decent path for the customers to tour the house. He grabbed an ax that was sitting on the floor and attached it to the wall. He also blocked off some paths that he didn't think were exciting with furniture.

Ed didn't mind the house that much, and walked about just like he would any time. He enjoyed observing the pictures and spooky items that were scattered around. Almost every object reminded him of a movie he once saw.

Edd was the most terrified out of the bunch. Being by himself, he could barely walk a few yards without stopping and cringing. At every doorway, he panicked and drew himself back. Fortunately for him, the spiral staircase that led to the library happened to be on his route. He was distracted by this, and walked up into the room that contained thousands of books.

Eddy was the only one who actually made a path for the tourists. Ed was distracted by all of the spooky items and Edd was distracted in the library. Eddy eventually realized that Ed and Edd were not doing what they were supposed to be doing when he met up with them later. Eddy had done the entire job of constructing the pathways himself.

"You guys!" Eddy yelled. "Why didn't you help?"

"I'm sorry, Eddy." Edd responded. "That library is full of fascinating yet irresistible literary delights."

"The stuff in this house reminds me of my movies." Ed stated.

"No books, no movies." Eddy spoke angrily. "We need to have our focus on cash!"

The Eds made their way back to the entrance of the house and opened up their scam.

"Ed's Haunted House Tours is open for business!" Eddy called out. There was a long pause and then Eddy continued. "Go out there and set up the sign, guys!"

Ed and Edd ran out of the house and implanted the advertisement sign on the front lawn. In the following few minutes, the Eds could see the neighborhood kids gathering around the front of the yard.

"Customers." Eddy muttered to himself.


	2. The Haunted House Collapses

_Chapter 2: The Haunted House Collapses_

"Welcome to Ed's Haunted House Tours!" Eddy yelled.

The kids observed the haunted house and Eddy's sales desk.

"Greetings." Edd spoke. "I am your tour guide, Double D."

Jimmy quivered in fear, while the others just stood gazing at the house.

Eddy continued. "For a measly price of just 25 cents per person, you can take a tour of the Haunted House! Real cheap!"

Jonny and Plank did not hesitate to drop their quarters in the jar, while Sarah and Jimmy stayed back for various reasons. Nazz, Kevin, and Rolf were the other ones who dropped their money in the jar.

Kevin paid and decided to enter the house only as a means of showing Eddy that he was not scared of the house and that he could remain calm and collected throughout the tour.

Eddy herded the kids into the house and began the tour. "Okay, go get started, tourists."

The kids split up and looked around the house. All of the kids were afraid to some degree, including Kevin. The eerie appearance of the old abandoned house was enough to turn even the most stolid person into a basket case.

The Eds originally had in mind that they would all stick together on the tour, but the kids chose to split up into different directions. Edd decided to stay back with Eddy at the front of the house after deciding that he would not be able to keep his cool as a guide when touring the mysterious house.

Ed was not at the front. He had gone back into the house to look at the various items and to experience the spookiness of the surrounding.

Ed had traveled to the very back of the house where he was completely alone. Even he now shuttered in fear as the environment became even more terrifying. Ed became closely observant of the sounds and sights around him. He eventually stopped at a dead end hallway.

Ed heard a creeping sound come from one of the rooms next to him. He began to sweat nervously and cower over in panic. At the corner where the hall came to a dead end, there was a heat pump that adequately hid Ed. Finally, he heard the ominous sound stoop even closer and he closed his eyes. Then, a severe state of panic in Ed ensued, when he knew he must defend himself.

"Stay away from Ed, monster of the haunted house!!!" Ed screamed, as he stood up and yanked the heat pump right out of the ground with his bare hands.

Ed swung the massive metal heat pump around and ripped off the support beams of the section of the house he was in. This caused a large rumbling that everyone in the house felt and heard. The foundation began to shake, and then the entire house buckled inwards and collapsed into a heaping pile of rubbish and debris in less than ten seconds.

The collapse of the haunted house was heard all around the cul-de-sac and the surrounding roads in Peach Creek. Dust from the collapse billowed into the air.

The ripping of the support beams on the northeast side of the house caused a chain reaction with the other supporting poles in the house. The weight of the house caving inwards at the northwest corner ended up spreading into the center, which in turn brought the rest of the beams down.

The kids were still inside the collapsed house, trapped under the intense wasteland of debris and twisted metal. Most of the kids were in the center of the house at the time of the collapse which placed them a long way from a decent escape.

Edd and Eddy were in the entryway of the house at the time, so they were just barely able to run out the door before the house caved in on them. They took cover outside, but were still covered in dust after the large house collapsed.

Edd's first reaction was to enter the house and rescue the trapped kids. Eddy, on the other hand, wanted to stay back and let the kids rescue themselves. Before agreeing what to do, they just stood out in the front yard and gazed at the collapsed structure in awe.

Kevin and Nazz had been touring with each other and were located on the top floor in the center of the house at the time of the collapse. The roof caved in over them and forced them onto the floor. The second floor collapsed then, and Kevin and Nazz were slammed onto the ground at the bottom floor. They were completely trapped under the debris.

Rolf was touring alone and was present off to the west side of the house at the time. Fortunately for him, he was able to lunge under a sofa, which guarded him from the falling chunks of metal and debris. Still, he was trapped and there was no escaping in his area.

Jonny was in the northwest corner of the house touring a secondary bedroom on the first floor when the incident happened. He actually seemed to enjoy the house crashing down upon them, but nevertheless was not happy when he was trapped under the debris. Plank received a crack down his side.

Ed was right at the spot where the first section of the house collapsed. However, because he had ripped away much of the area above him, he did not have portions of the house collapse upon him. He was able to scurry out of the rubble and enter the backyard.

At the front, Edd and Eddy were panicking.

"We need to go find Ed and get the kids out of this mess!"

"What?" Eddy replied. "We're not going in there."

Ed ran down the side yard and met up with Edd and Eddy at the front.

"Ed, did you do this?" Eddy asked.

"I had to!" Ed yelled. "Monsters bad for Ed!"

"Ed, do you realize you've just demolished a vacant residential structure?!" Edd questioned.

"Whatever." Eddy spoke. "Let's fish the kids out and hope that we can keep our dough."

"You actually think the kids will let you keep the money after _this_, Eddy?!"

"Relax, Double D." Eddy exclaimed. "It's not like this hasn't happened before. Remember when we destroyed Jonny's house?"

"That house was much smaller, Eddy." Edd told him. "Everyone managed to escape that collapse. I fear the worst for this one."

The dust and debris started to settle down. The Eds scanned the wreckage, realizing that they must go forth into the pile of rubbish and rescue the kids.


	3. The Aftermath of the Collapse

_Chapter 3: The Aftermath of the Collapse_

The Eds crept into the rubble and debris of the collapsed haunted house. Each movement stirred up a layer or dust and thickened the air around them. They could hear the kids calling out to them for assistance. The Eds knew that they were not happy.

They pushed through many pieces of damaged furniture and chunks of wood, stone, and bricks that once made up the haunted house. Edd noticed the books from the library all ripped open, damaged, and strewn everywhere. He cringed at the sight of the waste of thousands of books. Very few were left intact.

Eddy shoved his way to the center of the house where he found Kevin and Nazz calling out for help. He didn't bother to rescue Kevin, but didn't waste a moment to rescue Nazz. While he was expecting to see Nazz happy that she had been rescued, he instead saw her raise her lip in resentment. She helped Kevin up out of the debris and they both turned to Eddy, their faces not hiding their anger.

"Dork!" the injured Kevin yelled. He tackled Eddy and grabbed the quarters from his pockets. Kevin and Nazz sternly turned away and fished their way out of the debris of the collapsed house.

"What was with that?!" Eddy exclaimed. "They should be happy we rescued them!"

Ed and Edd approached the area. Edd spoke. "I sure wouldn't be in a positive mood either if I had just parted with my money to tour a house that collapsed right on top of me."

They soon heard Rolf cry out for help, so they pushed through the rubble toward the area his voice was coming from.

"Assist the son-of-a-shepherd, please!" Rolf called out.

The Eds soon arrived at Rolf's location under a damaged couch and began to pull him out of the wreckage.

"Ed Boys!" Rolf screamed once he was freed. His teeth clenched in anger as he reached for Eddy's pockets. He took back his quarter and stormed out of the collapsed house.

"Well, looks like we got everyone out, guys." Eddy spoke. "Let's go now."

"But Eddy, we forgot Jonny." Edd mentioned.

"Oh yeah." Eddy remembered. "Melon-head won't be a sourpuss like the others were. Let's get him out for cash."

"Eddy!" Edd angrily yelled. "We are not charging anything for rescuing anyone."

Eddy frowned and pushed his way around the rubble.

The Eds heard Jonny's cry of help soon, and rushed over to where his voice was coming from. They soon found Jonny who was trapped under a support beam.

"Jonny, are you alright?" Edd asked, as they lifted him out of the debris.

"Yep." He replied, and then turned to Plank. "That was fun, huh, Plank?" He took notice of the crack that ran down the center of Plank. "Plank?!"

Jonny angrily turned back to Eddy and yanked his and Plank's quarter out of Eddy's pocket. Jonny desperately stormed off while scrutinizing Plank's damage.

"Plank will never be the same again." Ed depressingly whimpered.

"Aw, he'll get over it." Eddy responded. "It's just a shard of wood anyhow. So, now that we got everyone out, let's leave."

The Eds shoved their way out of the rubble and observed the demolished house.

"Gee, it's too bad our scam didn't work out." Eddy mumbled. He directed his anger at Ed. "And you had to be the one to ruin it again!"

"But Eddy!" Ed defended himself. "Ed was guarding himself from the monster of the haunted house! Ed was scared."

Eddy grunted and stormed off to his house, leaving Ed and Edd in the driveway of the haunted house.

"Well, Ed." Edd began. "It looks like we're going to have a lot of clean-up to do."

"Not to mention a duck." Ed randomly remarked.

Ed and Edd stood beside the rubble and debris from the collapsed house, thinking about all of the cleanup they would be forced to do. The remains of the haunted house sat on the foundation in shards of twisted metal and debris.

The haunted house was gone, and from that day on would no longer be seen in Peach Creek.


End file.
